Oblivia Dragonborn
Oblivia Dragonborn (Braethyrian 1153-Present) is the current leader of both House Fylt and Braethyria. Noticable actions are the probable defeat of Demon Lord Noh'Ak and the destruction of Steik and the city of Ansef. Early life in Braethyria Oblivia was born in what the Braethyrians call a Dragon's Den. His mother was badly injured and her dragon took her to the Den where she gave birth to Oblivia. Even though her son was healthy she did not live much longer. Oblivia was found the following day by his father Aethyr and brought home. Morkuria In 1171 Maerladdra, one of Braethyria's Islands, lost its power to levitate and fell down to it's current position northwest of the Green Lands. Most Scalians that were present on the island at that time headed back to the sky butt The Shadow War Cumming soon Demon Hunting Oblivia's Entry in the Leader's List “If you think creatures are the only things that can die, you're wrong.” That night is still burned into my mind. It would've been burned in the minds of others too, if they would've survived. Darkness had taken over Morkuria. When Chaonatus left the mortal world, the rush for power began. Sennal, Thèonblod, Koi, Wagen. All hungry for power. Yet a man from the wild was suddenly found on the Throne in Anyn. No one knows how he got there. No one alive, that is. My House usually tries to avoid political interaction with the Quadrants, but the reign of the new king was too threatening. House Sennal was burned to the ground. House Thèonblod had fled with their ships. House Thrain made Rinth too dangerous to travel through. House Koi fled to Maerladdra, with all their supplies and forces. The new High King marched through the lands, burning what was not his. Taking what he desired to be his. When he reached the ice cold end of the Green Lands, his march was interrupted. He did not bring enough men, supplies or horses to continue. But if they would return, Wagen would fall, Dale would follow and ultimately Fylt would be crushed. Aeðyr, my father and Lord of Maerladdra, would not make it come that far. He rallied his forces, and with the help of both Anne of Dale and Fredrick of Wagen he managed to conquer the Sapphire Seas which the new High King took after House Thèonblod fled. Even House Koi helped. The relation between Fylt and Koi was unmeasurable. It was as if you would put the sky and earth in one chamber. But this matter was too important for personal grudges. It may even unite ancient foes. A big feast was held that night at the perished remains of the once resilient fortress. “Let this be the first step in taking back what is ours! ” Is what my father said that night. The party raged on, everyone was happy with the victory, hope was restored. Someone climbed on top of a table, it was Steik, the leader of House Koi. “This is the day that everyone will sing about.” He said softly, while producing a smile of which I could not tell if it was a kind or wicked one. “That man sitting on the Throne does not belong there. We will drag him away from the Throne and throw him out of Anyn’s window down into the Abyss.” People cheered and raised their swords in glory. “But if we have one man to thank for all of this, it must be you Aeðyr.” He climbed down and walked towards my father. “You have done well, but it will not be enough.” Steik looked around, our eyes crossed, the grim on his face grew bigger. “They will sing about this day, but not about you.” He murmured something in my father’s ears, then looked around at the confused faces. He raised his hand to the sky, snapped his fingers and let hell break loose. He grabbed a dagger that he was hiding underneath his cloak and put it into my father’s chest. My father’s lips twisted, people all around the room raised their blade but from the upper level of the keep, archers had been hiding. They shot in quick succession, Fredrick of Wagen fell to the ground together with Anne of Dale. That day I was still young. I hadn’t done any battles and my courage was non-existant. Therefore, I was frozen in place. Chaos around me, men dying, men killing. I could draw the image perfectly if I wanted to. I felt someone pull me back, it was Lyra, she was joined by a man that I remembered from my time in Braeðyria. They dragged me away from death. The last thing I saw from that night was my father's best friend and guard putting a sword in Steik’s chest, a dagger cutting his throat shortly after. I spent the rest of my childhood in the Iron Lands. The High King had secured dominion of the Green Lands as well, but he hadn’t reached Maerladdra yet. The mountains were a bigger challenge than we all thought. I spent seven years in the Iron Lands, after which I spend another seven years in Braeðyria. Lyra and I would train from sunrise to sunset. Without avenging our parents we could never truly rest. We were joined by Baedle and Phae. Both Scalians. An act similarly to the betrayal of Koi would not happen again. We swore that we would avenge Aeðyr and all that died there. No foe would be safe. But four people would not be enough. My Dragonglass blade Nēda is powerful and Lyra’s aim is true and what Phae and Baedle are capable of is in incredible. But we should not underestimate the power of Steik and the High King. If we would follow the ancient Braeðyrian ways we should go as seven but there were not enough trustworthy beings in this world. But for once, the odds were in our favour. Dragons. Dragons, or Aesmaerdryad, are picky. Very picky. When they are within their egg they won’t hatch by chance. They will not hatch by extreme heat, which is what most humans think is the way to hatch them. Many forests have been burnt to the ground to hatch the single dragon egg in Morkuria. Dragon eggs hatch only when a Scalian holds it in the flame. And even then not every egg hatches because every egg hatches only for one. There are egg’s that did not hatch yet and perhaps never will. But there is one egg in Morkuria. The Last Egg is what the Humans call it. Most have given up hope of hatching it, especially when the New High King arose from the dark. It is stored in Drakarys. The ancient Braeðyrian stronghold that crashed down from the sky. It was not hard to find. I know where it was hidden because my father showed me when I was little. We took it down to the cove beneath Drakarys where we burnt down a couple of trees. I stepped into the fire with the egg and a few hours later the egg hatched. It was a beautiful creature and it still is. It’s red wings were still tiny but also magnificent. I named it Minō, after the Braeðyrian word for Elegance. It took me four years to raise it until it was a sizeable dragon. Then the revenge could start. We did not bring an army. Phae, Baedle and Lyra travelled to Omsenia. Steik was for me. When I arrived at the great sand city I tried to control my anger, but that was a battle that could not be won. We descended to roof level and then Minō did what only a Dragon can do. It was a round city, with a big tower in the middle which was the political heart. Steik survived the last time that we met, 18 years ago, he will be in there. After Minō burned down everything in the city, I landed at the burning tower in the centre of the city. Fire is not a problem for Scalians. The room had few decorations, there were only a few torches that coloured the room. Steik stood at a big window in the back, looking at his burning city. He turned around. “Ah, Oblivia. I was waiting for you to return. How are your parents?” He formed the same grim he made at the party. “You can ask them yourself.” I walked towards him. I unsheathed Nēda from my back and rested on his neck. “I, Oblivia Dragonborn of House Fylt, hereby sentence you to die.” I pushed Nēda into his neck, he didn’t even struggle. I looked at his eyes, they were fixed upon mine. The grim did not leave his face until he had to open it for blood to exit. His throat made some more noises and after some more blood he fell to the ground. Because of the demise of Koi it was safe for House Thèonblod and Sennal to return. When Phae, Baedle and Lyra arrived in Anyn they did not find the man from the Wild. Some say that he had fled, some say that they killed him themselves. I know better than that. Trivia * Oblivia has never been seen wearing any steel armour. * Oblivia's name translates to "Of Obliv" but no one knows the meaning of the Braethyrian word "Obliv". * Oblivia has strong alliances with House Chaos, House Dale and House Thráinn. * Oblivia is the only one in Morkuria that can ride a Dragon. He has a dragon named "Minō", which means "Elegance" in Braethyrian. * Oblivia always wears his signature goggles, even when he is not in the air. * "Nēda", Oblivia's Sword, has been forged by himself. The blade is made of Braeðyrian ore molten by Dragonfire. It translates into: ''The Discord of Conclusion. '' * "Fārya" Oblivia's bow translates into: ''The Peace of Death. '' Category:Characters